Heat
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crystal notices Lucifer acting different one day during their time in the cage


Lucifer and Crystal had lost count on how many years they had been stuck in the cage with only each other for company. Lucifer normally plotted against the humans or went on a rant but today was different, he was keeping his distance from Crys and his breathing was heavy.

"Lucifer are you ok?" She asked moving slightly closer to him.

"Yes….I'm fine now….Please stay away" He gritted from his corner of the cage. She shrugged and went back to sit on a large rock humming songs to pass the time. A couple of hours went by and she was softly singing a song she used to sing to Castiel to help him sleep before she was grabbed by the shoulders and forced against the wall.

"Lucifer what the he..." She was cut off by his lips roughly connecting with hers. She tried to push him away but noticed his wings were flared in a position she knew from her time with Michael. He was in heat.

"Lucifer" She murmured against his lips as his hands fisted themselves in her wings. She moaned which made him growl and remove her shirt and pants leaving her in her panties. He removed his shirt while kissing down her jaw to her neck where he bit down puncturing the skin. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly, she looked in his eyes and saw they were dark red like Ash's when he was pissed off or in heat. She sighed and nodded allowing him to continue. Crys thought she might as well make it enjoyable for him so she flared her wings and allowed her eyes to turn completely black. She mimicked his wing movements allowing him to dominate her and trailed her hands down his chest to his trousers which were crooked on his hips. She firmly pulled them down so he could easily step out of them. She noticed he was already hard so she didn't need to prep him. Lucifer ran his hand down her abdomen and slipped his fingers into her panties plunging them into her now wet core. She gasped and moaned which made him even harder. He smashed his cold lips back to hers slipping his forked tongue into her mouth to dominate hers. He used his other hand and pulled her panties down so he could thrust his fingers deeper inside her. Lucifer continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her hitting all the right spots making her squirm in pleasure.

"Luci…Lucifer!" She panted cumming on his hand. She kissed down his neck and nipped at his shoulder while he cleaned his fingers. He tilted her chin up to look at him before kissing her and lining himself up at her entrance. He used his knee and parted her legs before he pushed in slowly taking her off guard as she thought he'd be rougher. She moaned into his mouth and began grinding her hips against his for more friction. He groaned and began thrusting at a fast rhythm, Crys placed on hand on his chest and the other to cup the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He trailed his fingers through her silver metallic/golden wings earning him another moan from her. She could tell how close he was by how his breath was coming in short pants. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could angle himself better. He hit her sensitive spot over and over again and gripped her wings tight causing her to cum shouting his name.

"Oh fuck Lucifer!" She leant her forehead against his as he still thrust into her. He kissed her passionately before releasing his hot load inside her.

"Crystal" He groaned kissing her while placing his hand against the wall to steady himself, he kissed her for a few more minutes as his is wings dropped to his sides as he came down from his high. Only then did he realise what happened, his eyes returning to their normal ice blue colour. He let her down before running his hands through his sandy blonde hair sitting down on the rock Crys had been occupying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He repeated like a broken record. She put her cloths back on and moved behind him. She rubbed her hand soothingly over his back trying to calm him.

"It's ok Lucifer just calm down" She tried to reassure him.

"No I will not calm down!" He snapped putting his pants back on.

"You had no control it's fine trust me" She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her hazel eyes before nodded and sliding down the wall to sit down. She sat beside him and rested her hand on his knee comfortingly. He buried his face in his hands knowing Michael was going to kill him for what happened if they ever got out. Crys felt a pang of guilt in her chest for cheating on Michael like that and sighed knowing she couldn't take it back. They both knew they were screwed when they next saw Michael.


End file.
